Je croyais pouvoir t'oublier
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Morgane Nao, fille de tueur, est abandonnée à l'âge de six ans dans la ville de l'Etoile Filante pour parfaire son apprentissage. Lors d'un soir d'orage, elle se lie avec un garçon de deux ans son aîné. Il s'appelle Kuroro et leur destin se croisera toujours. KuroroxOC
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai pas encore fini ma première fanfic mais j'avais trop envie de commencer celle-là, donc voila. J'espère que Kuroro ne sera pas trop OOC.**

Prologue : 

Tout le monde connaît les Zoldick mais peu connaissent leur principaux rivaux les Nao. Pourtant ceux-ci sont presque aussi doués. En réalité, la plus grande différence qu'il y avait entre les deux familles était que les Nao aimaient la discrétion quand les Zoldick étalaient leur puissance…

Helena Nao donna naissance à des jumeaux le 3 juin de l'année des nénuphars, un garçon et une fille. Son mari, Alexis fut ravi et les nomma Arthur et Morgane. Une semaine après leur naissance, les deux enfants furent amenés dans le sombre manoir de leurs ancêtres, bâti sur une île, loin de toute autre terre, au nord des courants d'Isly. Elle était souvent sujette au tempête c'est pourquoi les Nao l'avaient découverte déserte il y a deux cents ans. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui encore ils étaient les seuls à l'habiter. Le service était fait par les nombreux esprits que Naira Nao, la grand-mère de Morgane et Arthur créait et commandait.

Dans le grand manoir, les années s'écoulèrent peu à peu. Les jumeau apprirent le maniement des armes et commencèrent le long apprentissage qui leur permettrait de résister à la torture. Mais un jour, six ans après le jour de leur naissance, Naira fit une prémonition et ordonna que Morgane soit conduite à la ville de l'Etoile Filante. Pendant six ans, elle devrait y survivre, seule, dans l'un des endroits les plus dangereux de cette terre.


	2. 1) un soir de pluie

** Juste petite précision même si je crois que vous le savez, mais à part la famille Nao ainsi que Neris Lucifer, aucun personnage n'est de moi mais de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

** Sinon Morgane et Arthur sont les enfants d'Helena et Alexis Nao et les petits-enfants de Naira Nao.**

Chapitre 1 :

Trois semaines, trois interminables semaines, c'était le temps que Morgane avait passé dans la ville de l'Etoile filante. Dès le premier jour, l'enfant avait compris que pour survivre, elle avait besoin de toutes ses ressources. C'était ainsi et seulement ainsi qu'elle réussirait à survivre. Les dons héréditaires des Nao furent pendant ces trois semaines une véritable bénédiction. Toutefois, Morgane n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'abri. Et aujourd'hui elle sentait qu'elle allait en avoir véritablement besoin. En effet, de gros nuages noirs assombrissaient la ville. Malheureusement pour elle, la pluie tomba bien avant qu'elle ne fût abritée. Les gouttes tombaient les unes après l'autre et la jeune fille était plus que mouiller.

C'est alors qu'un garçon apparu. Il prit la main de Morgane et la conduisit dans une petite grotte où un petit feu brulait. Dans un petit coin, une couverture roulée en boule semblait tendre les bras à Morgane. Elle demanda si elle pouvait enlever ses vêtements mouillés et se couvrir de la couverture. Le petit brun acquiesça. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut bien réchauffé qu'elle détailla son sauveur. Il était très beau. Sa peau avait la couleur de la neige, ses cheveux celle de l'ébène et au milieu de son front, une croix renversé d'un bleu d'une pureté aveuglante était dessiné. Elle lui demanda ce que c'était et il lui sourit :

« Normalement, on m'aurait demandé quel était mon nom mais cette croix vous fascine tellement que vous oubliez le reste. Pour tout de dire je ne sais pas grand-chose à son sujet si ce n'est que je suis né avec. Et tu t'appelles comment ?

- Morgane, murmura t'elle. Et quel est ton nom ?

- Kuroro. Kuroro Lucifer.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Sept ans, répondit-il. J'aime courir et j'aime me battre. Mais surtout quand j'ai un but, je ne lâche pas avant qu'il soit entièrement réalisé.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Peut-être pour qu'on fasse connaissance. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne parlerais pas plus de moi. Et toi qu'a tu à me raconter ?

- Je suis ici depuis trois semaines, j'ai six ans et j'aime les fleurs, surtout celles qui sont vénéneuses. Je pense que plus quelque chose ou quelqu'un est beau, plus cela est dangereux. »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent en silence, et sans qu'ils en prennent vraiment conscience, leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Quand leurs peaux se rencontrèrent, ils ne firent rien, leurs yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Puis, vaincu par la fatigue, les deux enfants se couchèrent et s'endormirent.

Lorsque la lumière du soleil les réveilla le lendemain matin, leurs corps ne s'étaient pas quittés. Les deux enfants prirent alors la décision de ne rester ensemble. A deux, on est toujours plus fort. Pour celer leur amitié, Morgane et Kuroro volèrent un livre. Ils ne l'ouvrirent pas, ils l'enterrèrent au pied d'un arbre comme le symbole de leur amitié. Ensuite, Kuroro emmena Morgane jusqu'à un vieil homme. Il s'appelait Tomas et avait cent ans. C'était lui qui avait appris à Kuroro à lire, à écrire et à compter même si le jeune homme aurait réussi à le faire seul. Morgane comprit qu'il était plus l'entraineur de Kuroro que son instituteur. La journée qu'ils passèrent tout trois fut pour la jeune fille comme un rêve délicieux qu'elle savourait avec un plaisir certain. Finalement, les étoiles recouvrirent la ville comme un drap de velours et les deux enfants rentrèrent chez eux, dans la grotte.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Morgane avoua :

« Je n'aurai pas cru qu'il y ai dans cette endroit un homme si bon et si plein de connaissance.

- C'est mon grand-père, répondit Kuroro et il y avait dans ses yeux une grande mélancolie. J'avais deux ans quand ma mère est morte, quant à mon père je ne l'ai pas connu. Tomas est arrivé, m'a pris sous son aile mais à mes quatre ans, il a jugé que j'étais assez grand pour me débrouiller seul. Vois-tu, il craignait que je devienne trop dépendant de lui, ce qui me serait fatal s'il mourrait soudainement.

- Comment s'appelait ta mère ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Le passé est trop dangereux pour qu'on le réveille ! »

Morgane regarda Kuroro avec stupeur, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi énervé et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, la jeune fille comprit qu'il était dangereux, plus dangereux que tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'alors. La petite Nao pensa cependant, qu'il lui serait plus facile de vivre avec lui que sans lui. Quant à être contre lui…cela relevait à un suicide, pur et simple. Son jeune esprit était tellement torturé que son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemar.

Au milieu de la nuit, l'enfant cria, réveillant Kuroro. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et Morgane raconta le noir souvenir qui hanterait à jamais ses jours :

« Il y avait une semaine que j'avais été abandonnée, quand je fus témoin d'une scène qui restera gravé en moi pour toujours. Une petite fille de huit, neuf ans fut agressé par un homme adulte pour la simple raison qu'elle portait un pendentif représentant un aigle. Cet homme était un fanatique et quand il fut partit, il ne restait pas grand-chose du corps de la fillette. C'était horrible.

- Morgane…, ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota le jeune garçon. Je te promets de te protéger.

- Mais, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis hier…

- Je sais bien mais tu es spéciale à mes yeux. »

La petite fille ne su quoi répondre à cet étrange déclaration mais elle laissa Kuroro la prendre dans ses bras, car c'était là qu'elle se sentait le plus en sécurité.


	3. 2) l'avis du diable

Chapitre 2 :

Morgane souriait alors qu'elle traversait la rue des Oubliés. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Kuroro, personne ne l'avait encore agressée. Elle avait l'impression que le brun avait posé une protection autour d'elle et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La petite fille pouvait concentrer toutes ses forces pour aider Tomas dans ses recherches. Car le vieillard avait un but, comprendre comment s'était formée la ville de l'Etoile filante. Quand elle l'avait appris, Morgane avait aussitôt voulue participer également aux recherches.

Quand elle arriva chez le vieil homme, celui-ci était déjà plongé dans ses livres. Elle s'assit tranquillement à côté de lui et demanda :

« Tomas-san, avez-vous découvert quelque chose ?

- Je crois…, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr. Tout cela est si étrange, si vieux…

- Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez, sourit la petite fille. Vous êtes la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

- Tu ne dois pas connaître beaucoup de gens alors, déclara Tomas. Mais ce n'est guère étonnant si tu es née dans la ville de l'Etoile filante.

- Je ne suis pas née dans la ville de l'Etoile filante, corrigea la jeune fille. C'est mes parents qui m'ont envoyé ici pour que je m'entraine et devienne une bonne tueuse.

Et tu as réussi à survivre seule! Tu es vraiment exceptionnel.

En faites, je n'ai survécu que trois semaines seules. Et ces semaines furent les pires de ma vie, je n'ai pas arrêté de me battre. Et ce n'était pas un entraînement. Puis, j'ai rencontré Kuroro…

Ah oui…, mon cher petit-fils…, finalement j'aurais peut-être dû le garder auprès de moi.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il concentre tout les talents mais qu'il est plus froid que la pierre. L'étoile filante peut être qualifier d' enfer et lui, il est le diable.

Voyons papy, tu me flattes… Mon influence n'est que sur deux, trois quartiers. »

Le centenaire et la petite fille se tournèrent vers le garçon. Kuroro les regardait avec un grand sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. L'enfant n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'il n'était pas ravi de la remarque de son grand-père. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, son seul but avait été de l'impressionner. Et il s'avérait aujourd'hui qu'il avait réussit.

Tomas leva les yeux au ciel, ce gamin allait le rendre fou. Son petit-fils n'était pas seulement d'une beauté peu ordinaire mais il était également doté d'une intelligence énorme, d'une agilité extraordinaire et il avait une aura des plus sombres et des plus puissantes. Le grand-père se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas parler du nen à Kuroro ou celui-ci serait déjà devenu trop puissant. Même si cette puissance finirait bien un jour ou l'autre par se dévellopper. Ce serait croire à l'impossible que de penser que Kuroro Lucifer ne connaitrait jamais l'utilisation du nen. Cet enfant finissait toujours par tout savoir. En faite, la seule chose que Kuroro ne saurait jamais c'était l'identitée de son père pour la simple raison qu'il ne voulait pas la connaître.

Morgane observa un instant les deux interlocuteurs avant de se remettre debout et de courir dans les bras de Kuroro. Il était peut-être le diable mais c'était son diable à elle et la jeune femme savait que pour le moment elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. D'ailleurs, le garçon la serrait avec douceur dans ses bras. Un instant, elle songea à lui comme à un ennemi et frisonna. Cela ne devrait jamais arrivé. Il était si fort, si dangereux et surtout elle ne pourrait le tuer. Il était, avec sa mère et son frère, l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

« Morgane, murmura Kuroro. Tu es en train de m'étouffer et mourir étouffé par un calin n'est pas une mort très glorieuse.

Pff, soupira la fillette en se détachant de lui. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Pourquoi j'irais mal ? s'étonna le garçon. C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi. Morgane, je te prie de ne plus jamais de soucier de moi.

Lucifer, murmura alors Tomas. Kuroro Lucifer, tu devrais savoir qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle ne veut pas te voir quitter ce monde, comme moi d'ailleurs…

Moi ça ne me dérange pas de mourir, annonça le brun. Par contre, vous, vous devez vivre coûte que coûte ! Et arrêtez de me regarder avec ces yeux !

Tu veux qu'on te regarde comment ? soupira son grand-père. On t'aime et on t'aimeras toujours. Tu sais quand je te vois, je me dis que tu as bien grandi et j'ai hâte de voir quel adulte tu seras. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, pas avant moi… Kuro, tu es né dans la ville de l'étoile filante et peut-être que c'est un enfer et que les gens sont prêt au pire pour survivre mais si jamais on nous attaque alors on réagit tous ensemble.

Papy… »

Kuroro le regarda avec étonnement, et devenant quelques minutes l'enfant qu'il devrait être, il s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tomas et il serra l'enfant contre lui, son unique petit-fils, son unique trésor. Il était peut-être l'un des êtres les plus puissants de cette terre et également l'un des plus incontrolables mais avant cela il était le bébé de sa fille chérie, l'enfant né avec la plus étrange des tâches de naissance.

Morgane sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Enfin, enfi n il s'était comporté comme un véritable garçon de sept ans. Et surtout il avait enfin compris l'importance de sa vie. La petite fille se dit qu'elle ne devait laisser son ami penser à nouveau qu'elle se moquait de lui. Elle ne devait pas le quitter, pour aucune raison sauf s'il le lui demandait car si elle partait sans lui en parler alors il reviendrait à son premier avis : _je mourrais un jour, comme tout les hommes, que se soit dans cent ans ou aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que ça change ?!_

Soudain un homme fit irruption dans la pièce et déclara à Tomas :

"Nas était innocent! Nous devons le venger, seras-tu des nôtres, Tomas?"


	4. 3) Désaccords

Chapitre 3 :

Deux ans s'était écoulés depuis que Morgane avait été abandonnée dans la ville de l'étoile filante. La jeune fille avait beaucoup appris et peu à peu commençait à devenir comme les habitants de cet endroit, fort et impitoyable. L'enfant ne montrait plus de pitié, elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Le plus important, ici, était de survivre.

Kuroro était toujours à ses côtés et il devenait de plus en plus sombre chaque jour. Il avait finalement découvert le nen et apprenait à s'en servir avec une facilité effrayante surtout qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun professeur. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir à un niveau à peu près correct, il commença à l'enseigner à son amie.

Quant à Tomas, il était mort. Le vieil homme s'était sacrifié pour venger le vagabond que les hommes du dehors avaient accusé à tort. Pour Tomas, les hommes du dehors n'avaient aucun droit sur ceux de l'étoile filante car ils les avaient abandonnés. Il haïssait tous ceux qui mettaient le nez dans les affaires dans sa ville alors qu'ils n'en avaient jamais fait partie. Cette haine s'était transmise à son petit-fils et leur premier ennemi était la mafia. Aucun des deux hommes n'acceptait que cette organisation utile les habitants de l'étoile filante pour leurs vils travaux et ne leur donnent échange que peu de considération.

Le jeune Lucifer avait d'ailleurs commencé à « embrigader » Morgane et d'autres enfants. Son but était de créer un groupe qui puisse semer la terreur chez les habitants du dehors et qui protège les habitants de l'étoile filante. Chaque nuit, il parcourait les ruelles à la recherche de compagnons assez intelligent et fort pour en faire partie. Il ne voulait pas d'une armée juste d'une bande. Il espérait même que les membres de cette bande soient unis par un lien fort. Pour le moment, cette bande n'était composée que de trois membres, Morgane, lui-même et Feitan.

Feitan était un garçon d'apparence chinoise qui avait un an de moins que Morgane mais qui était d'une cruauté sans pareil. Cela ne l'empêchait de s'entendre à merveille avec les deux autres car il était également pourvu d'une grande intelligence et d'une curiosité insatiable. Les trois enfants voulaient tout savoir sur tout et ils avaient de nombreuses discussions sur la vie, la mort, l'aventure… Morgane avait même réussi à convaincre Feitan de faire des recherches avec elle sur l'origine de la ville de l'étoile filante…

« Morgane…, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

- Attend, j'arrive » répondit Morgane.

La jeune fille referma le livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier avec passion et elle rejoignit Feitan. Le petit chinois avait un grand sourire et il lui montra un nom _Lucy Gregor Furu_. Elle regarda son ami avec incompréhension mais celui-ci lui demanda de lire ce qui suivait :

_Selon la légende Lucy Gregor Furu serait le créateur de la ville de l'étoile filante cependant cette idée est difficilement croyable puisque nous n'avons aucune donnée à propos de lui. Rien ne permet de croire qu'il a existé et surtout le nom de famille Furu n'existe pas. Toutefois est-il si extraordinaire que le créateur de cet Etat de fantôme en soit un lui-même ?!_

« Feitan ! Tu penses vraiment que Lucy Gregor Furu est existé ? Ce n'est qu'une légende, tout le monde le sait.

- Pourtant le grand-père du Boss avait à des doutes à ce sujet. Il y a plein d'annotation en puis Furu…, j'ai déjà entendu ça dans un nom de famille.

- Peut-être mais tu ne penses pas que ce serait trop facile que ce soit ça ? Les enfants de la ville de l'étoile filante connaisse tous la légende de Lucy Gregor Furu or la création de l'état le plus secret du monde, ne peut être qu'un secret aussi.

- Morgane, Feitan, s'exclama soudain Kuroro qui venait d'arriver. Toujours plonger dans les délires de grand-père à ce que je vois…

- Kuro, protesta la petite rousse. Ton grand-père était quelqu'un de sage et il n'a jamais déliré.-

- Morgane, il n'est jamais bon de retourner dans le passé. Je tolère vos recherches parce que je sais qu'elles vous tiennent à cœur mais n'essaie même pas de me convaincre de leurs utilités. Et sinon pour répondre à vos interrogations sur ce que pensait Tomas de Lucy Gregor Furu, enlever le « gregor ».

- Lucy furu ! cria le petit chinois. Tomas-san pensait que vous descendiez de cet homme ?

- Peut-être, sourit le Boss avant de tourner les talons. Je vous laisse à vos recherches, moi je vais m'entrainer.

- Kuro, soupira Morgane. Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester avec vous ? tu nous serais d'une aide précieuse.

- Ecoute Morgane, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie mais pour moi, le passé, c'est le passé.

- De quoi as-tu peur Kuro? Pourquoi refuses-tu de regarder arrière ? »

Le jeune garçon l'ignora et sortit. Elle le regarda disparaître avec colère et incompréhension, comment pouvait-il vouloir rester dans l'ignorance alors même qu'il était pourvu d'une intelligence et d'une curiosité sans commune mesure ?! Elle ne comprenait pas pourtant plus que tout elle désirait comprendre. Kuroro Lucifer ou Lucyfuru était son meilleur ami et son protecteur et elle regrettait de ne pas être là pour lui autant qu'il était présent pour elle mais comment faire quand il refusait obstinément de parler de ce qui le chagrinait.

Feitan posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas leur chef mais il avait arrêté de se torturer de question. Il proposa à son amie de rejoindre Kuroro mais en arrêtant de parler de passé, juste pour perfectionner leur nen et leur technique de combat. Morgane accepta aussitôt et ils retrouvèrent le grand brun dans la cour. Les deux enfants furent immédiatement stupéfaits par l'immense aura qui débordait de leur ami.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Une jeune fille observait également ce concentré de pouvoir et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative mais également heureuse. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à avoir des pouvoirs. Sans se soucier du danger que pourrait représenter le petit garçon qui avait tant d'énergie, elle s'avança et déclara :

« Alors toi aussi tu as le nen ?

-Oui j'ai le nen, répondit Kuroro et il absorba toute l'énergie qu'il avait montrée. Et tu t'appelles comment ?

- Pakunoda, je viens du sud de l'étoile filante. Je parcoure notre Etat à la recherche de nouveau savoir et peut-être également d'ami.

- Je n'accorde pas mon amitié au premier venu, répliqua Kuroro. Mais tu as l'air intéressant. Morgane, Feitan que pensez-vous de cette jeune fille ?

- Je n'en sais rien, déclara le petit chinois. Elle n'a pas l'air très puissante mais je saurais à quoi m'en tenir quand elle aura montré ses talents.

- Personnellement, je ne lui fait pas confiance, répondit la rousse. En plus, c'est presqu'une adolescente et les adolescents ne sont pas réputés pour être très intelligents…

-Quoi ? s'écria Pakunoda. Tu te prends pour qui la gamine ?

-Morgane ! Nous rediscuterons de cela en privé mais pour le moment fais tes excuses. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta jalousie, il me faut des compagnons et cette fille qui se promène pourrait m'en trouver. Tu comprends ?

-Je ne suis pas jalouse, juste je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as plus confiance en une inconnue qu'en nous mais je vais essayer de comprendre… excusez-moi mademoiselle Pakunoda, je suis de mauvaise humeur et mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée.

-J'accepte vos excuses mademoiselle Morgane ?

-Exact. »

Les deux filles continuèrent à se menacer du regard tandis que les garçons décidèrent de s'entrainer au combat. Elles décidèrent donc de faire de même et s'ignorèrent durant les deux heures de l'entraînement. Lorsque vint l'heure de manger, la tension entre elles était toujours au maximum.


	5. 4) Serment

_Avant tout, je m'excuse pour mon manque total de régularité. Je suis vraiment désolée._

Chapitre 4 :

Pakunoda et Morgane ne devinrent pas amies du jour au lendemain. Elles avaient toujours du mal à se supporter mais peu à peu, leur haine diminuait sous l'œil amusé de Feitan. Le jeune chinois adorait regarder les disputes des deux filles. Elles se criaient dessus pour à peu près tout, la cuisine, Kuroro, Feitan, les livres, les autres habitants... Mais ce qui au début finissait par un combat, se terminait maintenant par une isolation des deux protagonistes.

Quant à Kuroro, il semblait s'en désintéresser totalement. En faites, peu à peu, il s'éloignait d'eux. Il devenait distant, et surtout il s'entraînait de plus en plus, creusant davantage l'écart de puissance entre lui et le reste. Néanmoins, ils avaient tous compris que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les aimait pas. Au contraire, le jeune Lucifer les aimait trop et il avait peur de les perdre. Alors il s'éloignait, pour que, s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, la douleur soit moins forte.

Morgane soupçonnait que la perte de son grand-père le faisait encore souffrir et elle savait que cela Kuroro avait dû mal à l'accepter. Le jeune garçon pensait que la souffrance faisait de lui un être faible. Plusieurs fois elle l'avait vu pleurer quand il pensait qu'ils dormaient tous et à chaque fois elle avait hésité à aller le réconforter. Elle ne l'avait pas fait car elle craignait de le vexer…

Et puis, vint le jour anniversaire de la mort de Tomas. Kuroro s'entraîna encore plus durement que d'habitude, allant au-delà de ses limites. Lorsque le soir tomba il crachait du sang et ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Son teint était livide. Morgane courut le soutenir et il s'affala dans ses bras. Pakunoda voulu les rejoindre mais Feitan l'en empêcha :

« Non, il ne te connaît pas assez…je sais que ça ne te fait pas plaisir toutefois Morgane est la seule à pouvoir le soulager. Elle est à seule à qui il acceptera de confier ses faiblesses. Un jour, peut-être, tu pourras jouer ce rôle pour lui mais pas maintenant.

- Je sais. Morgane est et sera toujours sa première amie. Je ne peux rien contre cela…

- Tss, tais-toi, tu vas me faire devenir sentimental !

- J'en doute. Tu as un cœur de pierre…

- Et j'en suis fier. »

Les deux amis se sourirent et s'éloignèrent de leur chef. Ils avaient certes quatre ans de différence et des mentalités opposées, cela ne les empêchait pas de s'adorer. Même s'il était vrai que parfois la tendresse maternelle de Paku exaspérait le plus jeune… et que l'adolescente détournait les yeux quand le chinois faisait ses « expériences ».

Kuroro voyant qu'il était seul avec Morgane, cessa de résister contre sa propre faiblesse et s'évanouit dans les bras de sa jeune amie. Celle-ci grimaça sous le poids mais résista. Son regard s'attarda sur le visage du brun et elle se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à perdre ses traits d'enfants. Il n'en était que plus beau… Le souffle régulier du jeune homme chatouilla son visage et elle prit conscience qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Son cœur rata un battement à cette proximité, provoquant un profond désarroi en elle. Elle n'était pas une de ses adolescentes futiles qui gloussent et rougissent à la seule vue d'un garçon alors…qu'avait-elle ? Et pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de l'embrasser ? C'est vrai que c'était facile, il n'y avait qu'à fermer les yeux et avancer les lèvres…

Une main froide se posa sur sa joue et elle rouvrit les yeux. Deux grands yeux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune plongèrent dans les siens. Les joues de Morgane se colorèrent de rouge immédiatement faisant naître un sourire plein de malice sur les lèvres de Kuroro. Le trouble de l'enfant augmenta de telle sorte qu'elle laissa tomber le blessé :

« Aie…, Morgane qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me lâcher aussi soudainement ?

- Excuse-moi…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Enfin ce n'est pas grave… Je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Si enfin non mais là oui. Kuro, tu as bien trop forcé, j'étais morte d'inquiétude…

- Tu avais peur pour ta protection ?

- Non, soupira-t-elle. J'avais peur pour toi. On est ami non ?

- Oui Morgane, on est amis.

- Et les amis se disent tout ?

- Morgane…tu, tu as quelques choses à me révéler ? s'écria-t-il avec un air ravi.

- Non moi je n'ai rien à dire….

- Vraiment…, murmura-t-il, déçu.

- Kuro, c'est de toi que je parle. De toi et de la peine que te fais encore la mort de Tomas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai déjà oublié ce vieux fou. C'est lui qui a décidé de se sacrifier, c'était son choix. Je ne vois pas pourquoi son acte de courage me rendrait triste !

- Parce que tu l'aimais et qu'il te manque. Kuro, tu es mon meilleur ami et j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, pouvoir partager ta souffrance…

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, déclara-t-il en se relevant.

- Alors laisse-moi te consoler, juste une fois »

Ils se regardèrent, longtemps, doucement, avec leur tendresse et leur maladresse d'enfant. Même si dans la cité de l'Etoile filante le mot enfant n'avait plus aucun sens. Devenir adulte le plus rapidement possible afin de réussir à survivre était le but de tous. Kuroro et Morgane le savaient et avaient appliqués cette règle à la lettre. Le mot jeu ne faisait pas partie de leur vocabulaire pas plus que le mot innocence. Néanmoins, parfois, sous leur couche protectrice, ils laissaient transparaître leur âge véritable.

Kuroro avait l'intelligence, la force et la maturité d'une personne d'une vingtaine d'années. Il ne tolérait ni la faiblesse ni les lamentations. Il suivait son propre chemin sans laisser personne l'influencer. Mû par un désir de vengeance et une soif de savoir extrême, il s'imposait peu à peu dans le cœur des gens comme « Le démon » de la partie Est de l'étoile filante. Nul n'osait s'opposer à lui, ni s'en prendre à ceux à qui il avait donné sa protection car tous redoutait sa colère… Il pouvait se montrer d'une grande cruauté mais surtout les gens craignaient d'être sous la responsabilité de Feitan...

Kuroro était un adulte mais à cet instant, il se comporta comme l'enfant qu'il aurait dû être… Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Morgane et pleura.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Elles coulaient, ruisselaient telles les gouttes d'une pluie d'orage. Elles exprimaient le désespoir, la tristesse, le souvenir d'un être aimé. Un être dont on n'acceptait pas la mort.

Tomas avait toujours été là, il était une constante, un apaisement et son amour était immense. Le vieil homme avait beau savoir que son petit-fils était un démon, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de l'aimer de toutes ces forces. Comme il l'avait dit à Morgane le jour de son départ, Kuroro était sa raison de vivre. Pour lui, il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

Et le petit garçon le savait, l'avait compris même si il avait fait son possible pour le nier. Il aurait pourtant été tellement plus facile d'oublier le vieil homme…

Les images se succédaient dans son esprit. Des centaines de souvenir…tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Il revoyait Tomas. Tomas et ses livres. Tomas et son amour. Tomas et son sourire. Tomas est ses idées sur leur origine. Tomas et cette ville.

Il l'aimait cette ville qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il savait l'emplacement de chaque pierre, la date de construction de chaque bâtiment. Il pouvait réciter par cœur le nom des plantes que l'on pouvait y trouver. Néanmoins, il disait que l'Etoile filante était loin de lui avoir révélé tous ces secrets et surtout qu'elle était en perpétuel mouvement. Chaque naissance, chaque arrivée, chaque décès la changeait.

Le grand rêve de Tomas avait été de découvrir qui était son fondateur et de trouver ses descendants. Au début, Kuroro l'avait aidé sans ses recherches. L'enfant était aussi curieux et passionné d'histoire que son grand-père. Puis, un jour, Tomas avait émis l'hypothèse que le créateur était bel et bien Lucy Gregor Furu. Tout le monde connaissait Gregor Furu mais personne ne savait rien de lui. Il était un fantôme comme l'Etoile filante… Kuroro et Tomas s'étaient alors posé la question de son appartenance à tel ou tel famille. Et ils avaient compris. Lucyfuru n'était pas un patronyme ordinaire. En outre, la légende parlait d'un homme brun au teint pâle et aux yeux sombres. Or Kuroro et son grand-père correspondaient tous deux à cette description. La part de doute était extrêmement faible. Et cela fut fatal à leur relation.

Kuroro était extraordinaire mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne tolérait pas et qui l'effrayait c'était son passé. Son père ne l'avait pas reconnu, sa mère était morte. Point final, il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Apprendre que le passé de la ville était lié au sien lui déplu beaucoup. Il cessa immédiatement ses recherches et interdit à son grand-père de lui en reparler. Dès lors, ils avaient passé très peu de temps ensemble.

Morgane passa maladroitement sa main dans les cheveux de Kuroro afin d'essayer de le réconforter. Il leva alors la tête vers elle et l'embrassa. Leurs bouches se posèrent chastement l'une sur l'autre. C'était un baiser d'ami, un baiser de réconfort, un baiser d'enfant. Aussi pur que le diamant. Les larmes du garçon coulèrent sur les joues de la petite fille, se glissèrent entre leurs lèvres.

« Merci, merci d'être là, murmura Kuroro.

- On est amis, c'est normal.

- Je t'aime. Promet-moi de ne jamais me quitter.

- Je te le promet »

Les bras de la rousse enlacèrent le brun. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et il la serra contre lui. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêté et dans son regard il n'y avait plus que la tendresse infinie qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

_A suivre_


	6. 5) Renaissance

VIII) Korutopi :

Korutopi était le genre de personne qui passe inaperçu, ou plutôt qui aimerait passer inaperçu. Mais avec une taille plutôt petite et des cheveux blancs qui couvraient tout son corps, ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Puis, il avait rencontré Laurier et il s'était sentit normal. Laurier était ultra-mince, de taille moyenne, avec des ailes dans le dos et des cheveux verts. Ils étaient devenus amis et avaient commencé à échafaudés des plans fous pour s'échapper de la ville de l'Etoile Filante. En réalité, ils en avaient les moyens mais ce qu'ils leur manquaient c'était un but, quelque chose qui leur permettrait de donner leur meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Ce but, c'est une dénommée Machi qui le leur apporta. Elle leur parla de la brigade fantôme, des premières missions qu'ils avaient faites, des trésors qu'ils avaient volés et de leur chef, Kuroro. Laurier fut immédiatement intéressée et comme d'habitude Korutopi fus d'accord avec elle.

Une semaine passa, puis Machi revint : ils étaient admis. Korutopi fit la connaissance de ces nouveaux compagnons Pakunoda, Feitan, Uvoguine, Nobunaga, Franklin, Shizuku et Kuroro. Ce dernier produit sur les deux amis, une émotion indéchiffrable mais que Korutopi n'oublia jamais. Son Danchou était de ses personnes si rare en ce monde qui pouvait entrer dans une taverne et dire je vais affronter trois dragons, sauver une sirène, plonger dans un volcan puis trouver le bout du monde, qui vient avec moi ? Et quasiment tout le monde le suivrait en étant heureux.

_Cinq mois plus tard_

Korutopi regarda Neris droit dans les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le cœur. Cet homme était tellement froid et surtout, il avait tué sa meilleure amie. Il avait tué Laurier afin d'entrer dans la brigade. Le petit homme tourna un regard vers le corps de celle qui avait été son rayon de soleil, s'attarda sur ses lèvres couleurs sang, sur ses yeux immobiles, ses longs cheveux verts avec lesquels il aimait jouer. Korutopi ne pleura pas, il se tourna vers l'assassin et murmura :

« Tue-moi »

Neris lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de lui, Korutopi voulu lui courir après mais une main forte l'arrêta. Il se tourna et vit Kuroro. Puis toute la colère qu'il enflait en lui explosa et il tapa son chef. De toute ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement. Kuroro n'avait rien dit mais dans son regard, il y avait des doutes autant que des certitudes :

« Tu sais, tu pourras me frapper autant que tu veux, tu pourras frapper Neris de la même façon, cela ne servira rien, elle est morte et ne reviendra pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais toi à la douleur de perdre quelqu'un ? lança alors Korutopi. Tu ne ressens rien, tu n'es même pas humain avec ta croix on dirait un démon venu hanté les vivants.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? s'enquit Kuroro et pour la première fois, Korutopi vit ce qui se cachait derrière sa carapace de fer. Que je me fous de vous, que vous ne m'êtes rien ?

- Non… » répondit son compagnon.

Ce n'est là, que ses larmes commencèrent à couler et quand il releva la tête, il vit que son Danchou était dans le même état.

_Sept ans plus tard _

Korutopi regardait ses camardes s'affoler, se disputer. A lui, on n'avait pas demandé son avis, comme d'habitude, on l'avait oublié. Laurier, elle lui aurait demandé et Kuroro aussi, Kuroro aimait chaque personne de la brigade plus que tout au monde et ce qu'il voulait par-dessus c'était qu'ils soient heureux. Korutopi l'avait compris quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à pleurer tout deux, à côté du cadavre de Laurier. Mais Kuroro n'était pas là, le type à la chaîne l'avait enlevé et la brigade était devenue momentanément orpheline. Tous comprenaient désormais que même s'ils pouvaient survivre sans leur Danchou, ils leur seraient bien plus dur de vivre. Et entre vivre et survivre, il y a une grande différence. Pourtant les plus durs, ceux qui étaient fiers préféraient respecter les ordres du chef plutôt que sa vie. Phinks, Feitan, Sharnakl, mais eux-aussi tremblaient.

Quand Pakunoda revint, seule, quand tous comprirent qu'ils ne reverraient pas Kuroro rapidement mais qu'ils étaient en vie alors, sur le corps de celle qui s'était sacrifiée, ils jugèrent de ne plus jamais perdre espoir et de faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour sauver leur Danchou.

** Un récit un peu mignon mais qui je pense convient à Korutopi. Sinon, pour Laurier, je pensais que la brigade a eu d'autres membres que ceux de maintenant et les deux qu'ils ont perdus à cause d'Hisoka et des Zoldick. **


End file.
